Ai means Love
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Love is around every hour and every dream we have. Tonight will be no different. One-shot I wrote. Cheesy, quicky thing I type. I know this summary sucks, but just read it. T because I am paraniod, overly paranoid.


_**Hiya, this is my first One-shot. So, please, be kind. I own nothing! Now, let's begin!**_

The clock struck twelve as the clock and Lucy slept soundly in her bed. Her blonde hair was spread on her pillow. The covers lay on the ground, in a ball. Lucy tossed and turned. Sweat soaked her forehead and her whole body. Her breathing was heavy as she lay on her bed. Her shirt was opened and her chest was showing slightly. Her legs lay sprayed at the end of the bed. Her one arm lay on her stomach while the other one was above her head. Her voice trembled as she laid there, tears running down her cheeks. Natsu watched as Lucy lay on the bed in distress. He could barely sit still as he slowly approached her. He slowly crept onto her bed and he lay next to her. She stirred slightly and began to talk in her sleep.

"Why did you leave me…?" Lucy whispered her voice whispered as she reached out into the darkness. Her outstretched hand slowly fell back onto her stomach. Natsu watched her intently. He was worried but also intrigued to see who she was talking about. "Why Natsu, Why?"

Natsu quietly listened to her whimpers as she finally began sense his presence. She clutched to his arm. He slowly patted her head as he pulled her close.

"You're alright, ai, you will be alright," Natsu felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he settled down and slowly began drift into sleep.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened as she realized she was clutching to someone. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to get up and was held being held by the same person. She looked up into the darkened room. The moon shone through the window and illuminated Natsu's sleeping face. Lucy looked up at his face as she began to blush majorly. She stared at his calm face. She tried to get up when his grip seemed to tighten in a protective way. "Luce…"

"I'm right here, Natsu," Lucy said in a hushed tone as she kissed his cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep as well. Until morning,

Lucy awoke to the warmth of sunlight. She took in everything about the man she loved. His scent, he smelled of apples. His warmth, she just noticed the covers were on the floor yet, she felt like it was on. His protective tendency's seemed to make her feel like she was safe. She slowly got herself up as she climbed over Natsu slowly and quietly as she could. Lucy then stood over Natsu's sleeping body. He looked like a child in his sleeping state and he looked cute almost. She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders as she buttoned up the overly large shirt she was wearing. She would finally ask him this morning. She was going to do it. She would tell him, she no longer wanted to be his girlfriend, but instead, something more. She thought about as she made milk curry for Natsu, but not without adding tabasco sauce to it. It took about fifteen minutes and once she was pleased with it, she set it on the table quietly as she began to clean up the mess it took to make the dish. She then heard Natsu stir in the bedroom. She heard him as he made his way to the kitchen, still half asleep. He looked at Lucy and walked up to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Lucy, you know that right?" Natsu whispered into her ear. His voice sent chills down her spine as she listened to what he was getting at. "Ai wa kekkon ni tsunagaru, right?"

Lucy nearly dropped the plate she had been washing. Did he mean what she thought he meant? She stood there stiffly. Natsu seemed to be breathing out the words as if he was afraid. His whole body was tense as he held her close.

"I… I want you to marry me," Natsu said after a long period of silence. Lucy also returned this silence. Not able to find the words she stood there with his back to her. She set the plate on the counter and turned to face Natsu. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"W-What's wrong? Did I make you sad for asking you this? Am I asking too soon?" Natsu asked as he jumped back, literally.

"… N-No. I was shocked, that's all," Lucy reassured as she approached him. She intertwined her hands with his as he leaned against the table. She closed her eyes as she brought her lips closer to his. He did the same thing as well. They then kissed, a passionate kiss as he stroked her soft blonde hair with the other hand that wasn't still holding Lucy's. He tasted cherries as he deepened their kiss. Lucy's other hand was over his heart. When they pulled away, Lucy gasped as Natsu laughed a nervous laugh. He was still afraid of Lucy's answer and the kiss seemed not to help the slightest. Did it mean, she refused or did it mean she accepted? He was unsure as Lucy finally gave her answer.

"Yes,"

Natsu's face brightened as he attacked his wife-to-be with a big hug. "I'm never gonna let you go now. Ai,"

"Where did you learn Japanese?" Lucy asked as took in his wonderful scent again.

"By watching this thing known as anime," Natsu said with pride. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she closed her eyes.

"You're my ai, Natsu. And I swear, I'll never let you go," Lucy whispered quiet enough for only him to hear. Natsu could only smile. He secretly only knew what ai meant. And he was glad she loved him as much as he loved her.

_**I hope you liked it and that it made sense. Was it too mushy and did it make sense? I don't know this is the first one shot I've written. So please be nice . Good bye and I see you when the next words are written on the paper we know as life and time. See ya. **_


End file.
